


Uncle Bucky

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Crying, Domestic, Feels, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Men Crying, Somewhat Angsty Somewhat Happy Ending, Steve Still Has His Beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: Bucky finally escapes Hydra and turns to Steve for help. In the middle of the night.





	

It's was 12:30 And after a long battle with getting Peter to sleep. An exhausted Tony Stark finally climbed into bed.

"Is he finally asleep?" Steve asked 

"Yes" Tony responded as he nuzzled himself against Steve

"I have a feeling that tonight's gonna be one of those rare nights"

"Yep"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yep"

"Alright sweetheart goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Steve gave Tony a kiss and then turned off his light.

A few hours later Peter's cries spilled from the baby monitor.

Steve rolled over onto his side. And reached over and grabbed his clock. The red lights on the clock read 3:25. Steve groaned and turned on his light 

"What time is it" Tony asked tiredly 

"It's almost 3:30"

Tony groaned 

"I'll go check on him" 

"Sweetheart no, your exhausted from getting him to sleep. I'll go check on him"

"Thank you"

Before Steve could get out of bed though. The cries stopped coming over the baby monitor. And it became more of a cooing sound.

"Damn Steve that was quick"

"Tony I'm still here. I haven't left"

Tony practically shot up 

"Then if your still here. That mean's someone else is in the nursery. Oh my god! Oh my god! There's someone else with our baby!" 

Steve and Tony jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall. They will on the lights and barged into the room. And Instead of finding a kidnapper they found the Winter Solider. Pacing in the middle of their son's nursery. Holding him in his arms gently rocking him. Both Steve and Tony's jaws hit the floor.

"B-Bucky!?" Steve said in shock 

"Hey Stevie, cute kid you got here" 

"Bucky what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" 

"I broke in here"

"How!? This place is hard to break into!" Tony asked 

"I turned off the alarm for just enough time to break in" 

"How? How did you figure out the code?" 

"I've been studying this place for a few days" 

"Bucky why?' 

"Oh! Isn't it obvious Steve! He's on a mission from Hydra! To kill us and our little boy! Just like he did my parents!" 

"No! It's not true!" 

"And why should we believe you?" 

"Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already! If I was here to kill you, you'd be dead by now!" 

"Then why are you here!?"

"Because I want help!" 

"And why should we help you! Why should I help you! You murdered my parents!" 

"I didn't murder your parents! The Winter Solider murdered your parents! The Winter Solider and Bucky Barnes are two different people! The Winter Solider is a ruthless killer! Bucky Barnes is a boy from Brooklyn! If I had been in my right mind I would have never killed your parents! Hydra forced me to kill them! Whether you believe it or not! That's the truth. And if you wanna hate me. That's your life, that's your opinion" 

Tony sighed 

"I suppose you want to talk with Steve alone. Give me my baby and we'll leave you two alone"

"Thank you" Bucky said as he handed Peter over to Tony 

"But later I want to have a private talk with you" 

"Of course" 

Tony put his hand on Steve's shoulder and then walked out.

"Buck"

"Steve" 

The two pulled each other into a hug.

"Oh god Buck!"

"Stevie!" 

Both men were crying. 

"Buck you've done horrible things! You killed my own mates parents!"

"I know Stevie I know! And I didn't mean too! I didn't want too! They made Me! Hydra made me!"

"There are people who don't believe that Buck!"

"I know!"

"Buck there are people who think your a danger!"

"I'm not Stevie I'm not! The Winter Solider is!"

"I know! I know!" 

"That's why I came here! Came to you! Because you would help me!"

"What do you want me to do Buck? What do you want me to do to help?" 

"Call S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Why?"

"I wanna turn myself in. I wanna confess. I wanna tell them everything I know. There are things I need to tell. Things I need to give them. I escaped from Hydra. I stole files, documents, plans, hard drives. And I know there are Hydra agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. I can smoke them out" 

"But you really just want to turn yourself in"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll make the call"

"Thank you Stevie" 

Steve went into his and Tony's bedroom and placed the call to Coulson. Half an hour later Coulson and other top S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Arrived at the penthouse.

"Captain" Coulson said 

"Agent" 

"Is he, is he serious?"

"Yes"

"Is he ready to tell"

"And more, yes"

"Alright"

"Buck! Come on! Their here!"

Bucky slowly stepped out into the main living area.

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes?" 

"Yes" 

"I'm Philip Coulson I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Ok" 

"Are you ready to turn yourself in?"

"Yes" 

"Alright come with me" 

Bucky didn't say anything. He just walked over to Coulson. Coulson took his backpack and handed it to another agent. And then handcuffed Bucky. 

"Alright let's go" Coulson said 

Coulson, Bucky, and the other agents started out.

"Coulson just please take care of him. He's been through a lot"

"I will Captain"

"Thank you" 

Coulson, Bucky, and the agents got into the elevator and disappeared.

Steve walked over and sat down on the couch. Next to Tony who had a now sleeping Peter in his arms. 

"I feel sorry for him. And I hope the best for him. I really do" Tony said

"I just, I don't know what's gonna happen with him"

"I think it's all gonna be alright"

Steve smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back at him. 

"Come on, let's go back to bed"

"Alright" 

With all the drama of the early morning settled down. Steve, Tony and Peter went back to bed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that ending's kinda corny. But I wasn't sure how to end it.


End file.
